


【Given/夏冬】醉

by Kasumi_Amakusa



Category: Given (Manga)
Genre: M/M, 夏冬 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasumi_Amakusa/pseuds/Kasumi_Amakusa
Summary: 酒驾请注意。不ooc，因为已经没有c了（丈母娘为了让儿婿毕业已放飞自我）
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu & Uenoyama Ritsuka
Kudos: 12





	【Given/夏冬】醉

立夏早就知道自己和柊无法和平共处。尽管两人彼此承认对方在音乐方面的能力和才华，立夏甚至出任了柊所在乐队的外援吉他手，然而他们依然无法好好相处，一点小事也会成为一场争端的导火索，三言两语也能吵个天翻地覆。相较立夏仅止于口头争吵的行为，柊的作派更加肆意，不仅常常主动挑衅讥讽前者，动辄还会开一些肆无忌惮的玩笑。  
——却没想到这次的玩笑开得这么大。他们今天刚结束一场演出，现场气氛格外热烈，导致柊几曲唱罢后仍不尽兴，索性拉着玄纯、立夏和前来观看的真冬一同去了KTV。正当立夏百无聊赖地浏览着歌单的时候，一个四四方方的小纸盒忽然飞过来，砸中他胸口之后落在了腿上。  
立夏狐疑地抬起脸瞟了一眼笑得不怀好意的柊，警惕地捡起盒子，借着包厢里昏暗的灯光定睛打量。待他看清其上的字，一口气顿时梗在喉咙口，僵硬的手臂一个痉挛，险些把盒子脱手扔出。  
——那分明是一盒避孕套。  
立夏的脸瞬间涨得通红，猛地抬起头瞪向一脸看好戏表情的柊，过于激动和混乱的情绪让他的舌头仿佛打了结：“你你、你这是什么意思？！”  
“没什么意思，送你的礼物啊。”立夏恼羞成怒的模样让柊笑得声音打颤，变本加厉地出言嘲讽，“看你的样子不会从来没用过吧？明明和真冬交往这么久了，居然还是个处男吗？”  
立夏被噎得一口气上不来也下不去，咬牙切齿正准备开吵，一旁的真冬却出声介入了这场对峙。他不满地瞪了一眼满面讥诮的柊，指责道：“玩笑不要开过火了。”又转向立夏安抚道，“上山同学，不用介意他说的话。”  
立夏在真冬平静的目光下熄了火，支吾着嗯了一声。送饮料的服务员在此时敲开了门，他慌忙随手把纸盒胡乱塞进口袋。待服务员离去，柊又离座唱起了歌，立夏便只得继续揣着这盒烫手山芋，感觉坐立难安，浑身都不自在。  
柊的玩笑如同一记乱石，猝不及防地搅起心湖深处的淤泥，砸中了一直耿耿于怀之处。立夏感觉有些烦躁，忍不住用余光偷偷打量坐在一旁的真冬，视线触到后者看不出表情的淡然侧脸时，心底细微的躁动立时偃旗息鼓，被重新封入恢复沉寂的潭底，仅剩水面一层隐隐的不安沉闷地浮动着。  
立夏垂下眼暗自咬了咬牙，感觉有些不甘，为真冬淡漠的反应，也为自己过于大惊小怪的不成熟表现。交往至今，每每遇到类似情况，自己都会在真冬云淡风轻游刃有余的姿态面前败下阵来。这份无可奈何化为层层枷锁，让他每次想靠近真冬，都会在临门一脚之时望而却步。他发自内心喜欢真冬，渴望亲近对方的同时，与之同等的顾虑和畏惧亦如影随形。他生怕自己的不成熟在无意间伤害到真冬，因此宁愿保持现在的安全距离，将所有青春期骚动的苗头扼杀在冒头之际。  
然而内心深处总归还是会有不甘。立夏抓了抓头，感觉心烦意乱，随手拿起面前的饮料，一口气喝下大半杯。直到初入口的清甜被辛辣替代，火烧火燎的滋味一路淌过喉咙，他才意识到些许不对劲，放下杯子一阵猛咳。待嗡嗡作响的耳边隐约传来真冬关切的询问，他才勉强抬起头，只觉得一阵天旋地转，不禁闭上眼甩了甩头。  
玄纯看了看立夏脸上不正常的潮红，又看了一眼后者面前空了大半的饮料杯，拿起来凑近嗅了嗅，不自觉皱起眉：“这是酒啊。”  
“不会吧？”柊拿过杯子闻了闻，也跟着皱起眉，“还真是，好重的酒味。可是我们明明没有点酒啊？”  
“颜色跟我们点的饮料很相近，大概是上错了吧。”玄纯站起身，“上山的样子不太好，我去要点水来。”  
立夏根本听不清他们在说什么，只觉得包厢里嘈杂的噪音如同重锤一下下敲击着脑袋，眼前的画面也一片朦胧，索性闭了眼放任身体歪倒下去。他的大脑一会儿清醒一会儿模糊，恍惚间感觉自己似乎被人搀扶着，真冬的气息若有似无地钻入鼻腔。心底的本能叫嚣着渴望，他情不自禁向来源处靠过去，贪婪地想要索取更多。

真冬看着几乎把大半个身体的重量都压在自己身上的立夏，说不清是担忧多些还是好笑多些。由于KTV的地点离他家比较近，于是他和立夏家联络后便将后者带回了自己家。喝醉酒的立夏似乎格外黏人，一路上不断往他身上歪，害他趔趄了好几次。好不容易将立夏带进家门安置在床上，真冬放开手准备去倒点水，谁知刚转过身又被一把抓住手腕，脚步因而硬生生止住。  
他只得再度转回身，只见方才还瘫在床上的立夏竟坐了起来，无神的双眼怔松地望着空无一物的方向，口中喃喃着含糊的音节。真冬听不清他在说什么，便弯下腰轻声询问：“你想要什么吗，上山同学？”  
立夏闻声，呆滞的眼瞳颤了颤，缓缓聚焦。他动了动唇，用稍慢的语速低声嘟囔：“……真冬。”  
真冬应了一声，又凑近了些：“什么？”  
立夏目不转睛地看着挨近面前的人，嘴唇开合着又重复了一遍：“想要……真冬。”  
真冬闻言微微睁大双眸，下意识对上立夏的双眼。迷蒙醉意为那双蓝眸添了几分深邃，火焰般跃动的热烈和坦诚直勾勾地撞进眼底，让真冬的心跳瞬间乱了一拍。  
他抿了抿唇，感觉被握着的手腕有些发烫，不自觉扭了扭，却被攥得更紧。立夏说完便低下了头，手也随之垂下，牵引得真冬不得不在他身旁坐下。同一水平线的视角让真冬看清了面前人半敛的眼眸和下垂的眉梢，以及微微翕动的双唇。他又凑近了些，才听清了对方的低语：“好……难受。”  
面前人眉间流露的几分痛苦之色让真冬的心揪了一下，忙关切地询问道：“哪里难受？”  
立夏慢吞吞地抬起头，抓着真冬的手向上，用力按在自己心口。他用迷茫却又专注的眼神注视着面前人，好似喃喃自语又好似倾吐心声那般，一字一句低声道：“这里……一想到真冬，就好难受。”  
极近的距离让对方眸中的痛意和情意无所遁形，如同潮水将自己淹没。真冬不由得屏住呼吸，紧贴着立夏胸膛的手指微微蜷曲。他清晰地感受到掌下火热而鲜活的震颤，战栗感如电流般窜过手臂流遍全身。随之一并涌入的还有面前人正遭受的苦楚，沉闷的酸涩感在胸腔堆积泛滥，心脏满胀得仿佛快要炸裂。  
真冬情不自禁地抬起另一条手臂环住立夏，在对方耳畔柔声低语：“我就在这里哦，上山同学。”  
立夏懵懂地眨了眨眼，恍惚间感到自己似乎被真冬的气息轻柔地包裹了起来。他偏了偏头，埋进气息较浓郁的地方深吸一口气，觉得不满足，又用鼻尖蹭了蹭。  
真冬感觉颈侧一阵发痒，有些不自在地松开了怀抱。对上立夏深邃的眼眸，他感觉自己快要被吸入其中，不自觉凑上前去，轻吻对方散发着清冽酒气的唇瓣。  
起初只是蜻蜓点水般的相触，很快便不满足于这样的浅尝辄止。不知是谁先起的头，舌头自发地攻破齿关探入口腔，纠缠着另一人的共舞，让原本清浅的吻在不知不觉间变得深入，继而难舍难分。  
分开时真冬才发觉自己不知何时躺在了床上，呼吸急促。他看着同样胸膛剧烈起伏的立夏，后者撑起上半身的过程中视线也一直落在自己身上，未曾偏离。真冬被那专注的眼神蛊惑着伸出手去，轻抚面前人的脸颊，感觉掌心传来快要把自己灼伤的热度。立夏腾出一只手抓住贴在自己面颊上的手，凑过唇去轻轻啄吻。  
细小的电流从立夏嘴唇触碰过的地方迸出，心脏在这刺激下加速鼓动起来。或许是今夜立夏的双眼格外摄人心魄，又或许是对方唇齿间残留的酒液让自己也感染了微醺，真冬不由自主地拉下面前人的脖颈，再度迎上自己的双唇。  
这次的吻少了几分委婉的试探，多了几分直白的欲求。胶着的唇齿压榨躁动的空气，紊乱的吐息在愈渐高亢的心跳声中不断升温。大脑逐渐被空白侵袭，身为男性的本能占有欲望让他们失控地索取着对方，谁也不愿先罢手。  
直到缺氧带来的窒息感敲响警钟，他们才依依不舍地分开。立夏不知何时挤进了真冬腿间，被冲昏大脑的情热支配着，凭借本能毫无章法地顶动着胯部。隔着裤子磨蹭大腿内侧的硬热触感让真冬脸颊发烫，这才发现两人的衣物已在彼此磨蹭间不知不觉变得凌乱。无论是裸露在空气中的皮肤，还是和面前人紧紧相贴的部位，都不约而同地战栗不已。  
真冬有些难为情地微微撑起上半身，腿无意间蹭到立夏的裤袋，一个小盒子随即从中掉出——竟是那盒被遗忘了的避孕套。突如其来的变故让两个人都愣了一下，下一秒立夏率先抓起纸盒藏到身后，而后紧闭着嘴欲盖弥彰地看向旁侧，似乎打算装聋作哑。  
恋人孩子气的举动让真冬忍俊不禁，适才那点赧然也在无形间尽数消弥。他撑起身体脱下上衣，见立夏直直地看着自己一动不动，温声道：“上山同学也脱吧。”  
立夏闻言如梦初醒，也跟着一一除去了衣物。待两人裸裎相对，却面面相觑着没了下一步动作。立夏依然攥着小盒子，纸面被捏出了一道道褶皱，一如他眉间拧出的沟壑。  
真冬看了看立夏紧锁的眉头，又看了看快被捏扁的纸盒，伸出手提议道：“要不，我来吧。”  
刚才还踌躇不决的立夏却果断摇了摇头，眸间浮现几许固执和不计后果的鲁莽：“我自己来。”他拆开盒子摸出一片胡乱撕开，粘稠的液体顿时流了满手。他登时怔住，张目结舌的脸上露出不知所措的慌乱和茫然。  
真冬忍不住轻笑一声，又在瞥见立夏仍未放松的眉心时敛去了笑意。他抿了抿唇，垂眸思忖了一会儿，伸手握住立夏的手腕，牵引着他探向自己的下身。  
立夏愣愣地注视着真冬，后者难得一见的绯红面颊和不住轻颤的眼睫让他感觉心头无端发痒，喉结下意识滚动了一下。指尖甫一触到密闭的入口，他便无师自通地借着手上的粘液钻入一指。  
真冬的呼吸凝滞了一刹，眉心微蹙，紧抿着唇未发一语。他努力调整呼吸放松身体，却无法阻止不时涌上喉头的闷哼打乱节奏。他咬住下唇，用右手背挡住半张脸，左手紧紧抓着身下的床单，五指在间歇性痉挛间隐隐泛白。  
头顶忽而传来轻柔的抚触，继而炙热的温度贴上掌心，扣住五指按在脸侧。真冬撑起眼睑，撞进立夏虽不复往日的清明，却盈着与往日别无二致的担忧和踌躇的眼眸，勉力调整了一下气息，偏头凑近两人相扣的手，在后者的手背上轻轻蹭了蹭。  
立夏的呼吸一凝，交握的手不禁紧了几分。他慢慢俯下身去，小心翼翼地将唇贴上真冬拧紧的眉心，另一只手的动作放轻缓了些。耳畔的压抑喘息中颤音逐渐减轻，湿热的吐息将彼此的心率推上新的高峰。  
稍显漫长又章法全无的扩张结束后，立夏又遇到了新的问题：经验的匮乏和头脑的迷糊让他始终不得要领，尝试了几次均以失败收场。正当他困窘交加不知所措的时候，猝不及防被推倒在了床上。一时没能反应过来的立夏呆愣地看着真冬跨坐在自己身上，两人的位置瞬间调转。后者紧抿着唇低垂着眸，偏向旁侧的脸上泛着一抹少见的红晕。  
立夏不由得吞咽了一下。还没等他好好看个清楚，一阵温热紧致的包裹感伴随着难以言喻的舒爽感猝然袭上大脑，让他忍不住发出了一声低低的喟叹。  
真冬这边却不太好受。尽管有润滑液的辅助，他仍有种身体快被撑爆的错觉。他咬紧牙关一点点下沉腰部，将带着痛意的喘息和闷哼替换为紊乱破碎的鼻息。待他停下动作，已是大汗淋漓面色苍白，断断续续的吐息带着止不住的颤音。  
直到眼角的湿意被轻柔地拭去，真冬才发现生理性泪水已在不知不觉间占据了眼眶。透过朦胧的视野，他看见立夏心疼而关切的面孔。头顶传来熟悉的温度和触感，肩背被揽住，落入了一个温暖的怀抱。他下意识搂住面前人的脖颈，透过相贴的皮肤感受到彼此胸膛处不住搏动的震颤逐渐汇成一片。  
等真冬的喘息渐趋平缓，立夏试探着开始了动作。真冬纤长的颈部在眼前晃动，引诱得他凑上前去，轻咬凸起的喉结。感到怀中的身体绷紧了一瞬，耳边传来略带压抑的低吟。热血登时冲上立夏的大脑，湿热的吻一路向下，停在胸前的突起处，由轻柔的舔吻逐渐转变为失控的啃咬。  
真冬揽着立夏颈项的手不自觉上移，有些无措地揪紧后者的发根，紧咬的牙关在不知不觉间脱力松开，越来越多的凌乱喘息夹杂着断续呻吟从齿隙泄露出去。注意力变得狭窄，感官变得单一，口干舌燥的感觉充斥了大脑。紧贴的肌肤是滚烫的，胸前肆虐的唇舌是滚烫的，拥紧自己的手臂是滚烫的，深埋体内的硬物也是滚烫的。真冬觉得自己几乎要融化在包裹全身的高温下，连脑浆也快被蒸发殆尽。意识逐渐远去之际，他本能地收紧双臂，义无反顾地投入这片灼伤身心的高热中。

立夏迷迷糊糊转醒的时候感觉头疼欲裂，意识好像一半清醒，另一半尚处于混沌中。大脑浑浑噩噩，眼皮有些沉重，身体感觉也不甚自在。他闭着眼试图翻个身，然而手臂却似乎被什么压着限制了行动。立夏疑惑地掀开眼睑，看清眼前的情景后登时倒抽了一口冷气，浑身的肌肉瞬间绷紧。  
躺在他怀中的真冬因这细微的身体动作悠悠转醒，眨了眨迷茫的双眼，缓缓聚焦后轻启双唇：“早安，上山同学。”  
真冬的嗓音较平时多了几分沙哑，带着刚睡醒时特有的慵懒。前一晚记忆彻底复苏，立夏屏住呼吸，热血倏地涌上了面部。他呆呆地看着面前人，僵硬地动了动唇，却张口结舌着半天吐不出一个字。  
正当立夏不知所措之时，真冬率先从对视中挪开了目光，双眼随着低垂的头掩在了额发后，露出的耳尖泛着一抹微红。立夏看着埋在自己胸前的脑袋愣了半晌，卡壳的大脑才抛出一个不甚确定的推测：真冬这是……害羞了？  
立夏瞠着眼怔了好一会儿，不由自主抿紧的双唇微微颤动，面颊跟着泛红。他迟疑着伸出手抚上怀中人后脑，试探着摸了摸，而后用了点力将对方揽近了些。在相似的鼓动隔着彼此胸膛奏出的规律共鸣声中，立夏恍惚觉得有什么横亘心间之物随着皮肤间细小却有力的震动渐渐消弥，如释重负的恍然和意料之外的狂喜潮水般涌上心头。他不由得屏住呼吸，待到心头紊乱的悸动逐渐平复，静谧安详的畅然随之填充了心房。  
立夏在一室宁静中微勾唇角，轻声道出延迟的回应：“早安，真冬。”


End file.
